Seating assemblies are typically provided with primarily fore and aft adjustment of the adjustable seating assembly relative to a fixed support surface. However, users desire additional adjustability and/or functionality for the adjustable seating assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for seating assemblies that provide additional adjustability and flexibility in multiple configurations for improved user experience.
However, in prior seating assemblies, traditional underbodies were characterized by the use of tunnels, runners and cross members that do not readily allow for configurable seating assemblies. A new lightweight underbody load path architecture capable of transferring impact loads, managing impact energy, and protecting occupants in various seating configurations at minimal cost and weight is desired.